kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surtur
An Ancient One of fire, Surtur was originally the burning heart of the first giant Ymir, before he was reincarnated as a Frost Giant. Fueled by a desire for destruction, Surtur seeks to bathe the stars in flames, but was thankfully sealed away by Odin during the time of the Lands of Legend. Unfortunately, no thanks to the greedy machinations of the Red Skull, Baron Zemo, and Loki, Surtur's prison has been undone, and he has once more declared war on Asgard. In his quest for destruction, Surtur incinerated an entire root of the world tree, Yggdrasil, and in doing so, he has released the dragon of gloom, Nidhoggr. Seeking to use his fellow Ancient One for his plans, Surtur demanded the dragon serve him, but the chaotic being refused, stating that there were other methods of spreading chaos across the worlds besides mindless destruction, and then proceeded to confirm his rejection by gouging out the Fire Giant's left eye, and fled without a trace. Surtur has since vowed revenge on the rotting drake. When Cul's daughter Hela reached the pinnacle of her madness in her attempt to bring about peace through the destruction of her ancestral kingdom, Surtur, who had been the guiding voice in her head through her mission, saw his chance to finally satiate his destructive desires and rid himself of both of his pawns, striking a Faustian bargain with Odin's son, Thor Odinson, to kill Hela in exchange for offering him all of Asgard to destroy by lighting his Twilight Sword upon the Eternal Flame, but to spare the people of the Nordic kingdom when that destructive event would occur. When that happened, Surtur was now free to take his place as Loki's replacement within the ranks of the Hellfire Organization full-time, intending to drown the universe in darkness before Thanos or Nidhoggr could. Story Backstory The Keyblade Wars Between (Chi) and ROTK (Remains imprisoned in Muspelheim for some time until Amora is sent there after her failed rebellion against Loki/False Odin, and transforms her into his herald in attacking worlds) Return of the Keyblade (Seemingly reprises his role from Thor Ragnarok, only to survive the battle thanks to Nehallenia's interference, and allies with her to release Nidhoggr for her plan to revive the Ancient Ones to do her bidding, only for the rotted worm-snake to gouge out one of his eyes and follow his agenda; later makes a deal with Loki to carry out the destruction of Asgard to help Thor defeat Cul Borson and Hela Culdottir in exchange for allowing the Asgardians to escape in the confusion, then finishing off his role from Thor Ragnarok, resulting in his seeming disappearance; is revealed in the secret ending to have survived the destruction of Asgard, and is now working alongside the fully revived Maleficent and her Neo Hellfire Organization in their plan to get revenge on the Keybearers and steal the Tome of Prophecy from Solego & Merlock's Alliance) The Second Trilogy Appearance & Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Moveset: *'Fire Beam' - fires a beam of fire from his crown. *'Fire Sword' - slams his fiery sword into the ground, causing a shockwave. *'Bed of Fire' - douses the battlefield in flame. *'Homing Fire' - spawns fireballs that chase Taran, similar to Maleficent's dragon form. *'Echthroi Summon' - summons fire-based Echthroi such as Fire Demons, Flame Cores, and Vermilion Sambas. Gallery Surtur,_Chaos_Lord_of_Fire_Atlantis.jpg|An avatar of Surtr's being Surtur.png|The true Surtr in "person" Category:Villains Category:Ancient Ones Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Swordsmen Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Warlords